The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to an electrical connector having poke-in wire contacts.
Some electrical connectors terminate electrical wires. Such electrical connectors include an electrical contact that engages an electrical wire to establish an electrical connection therebetween. The electrical contacts of some electrical connectors that terminate electrical wires are poke-in wire contacts. Poke-in wire contacts include wire interfaces that extend within a receptacle of the electrical connector. The electrical wire is inserted, or poked, into the receptacle such that the electrical wire engages, and thereby forms an electrical connection with, the wire interface of the poke-in wire contact.
Electrical connectors having poke-in wire contacts are not without their disadvantages. For example, many electrical connectors terminate multiple electrical wires. But, it may be difficult to release multiple electrical wires from the poke-in wire contacts of the electrical connector. For example, multiple electrical wires are typically individually released from an electrical connector (i.e., one at a time). It may be challenging to individually release each electrical wire because of the relatively short strip length of the electrical wires and/or because the electrical wires are rather densely arranged within the electrical connector and/or a jacketed cable that holds the electrical wires. Individually releasing multiple electrical wires from an electrical connector having poke-in wire contacts thus may be relatively time consuming and/or require greater skill, which may increase the cost of reworking, repairing, and/or replacing the electrical wires and/or various components of the electrical connector.